О, Юпенди!
«О, Юпенди!» — песня Рафики, Кову и Киары о любви. Русский текст Рафики: Место есть, где безумна ночь, Там, где петь под светом луны невмочь. Аромат цветов гонит беды прочь Любуются все луной. Бегемот вопит, словно он хмельной И танцует румбу носорог с женой, А в душе фламинго любовный зной Под волшебный свет ночной. О, Юпенди! Там растет сладчайший плод! Лишь кусок сжуешь, Ты с ума сойдешь, Крышу начисто сорвет. О, Юпенди! Царит веселье там всегда! Но в этот дом Иди вдвоем, Тогда придешь туда. Киара (говорит): Куда же? Рафики (поёт): О, Юпенди! В место, которое всегда с тобой! О, Юпенди! Трудна дорога та и тропа крута, И доступней есть на земле места, Но тебя туда приведет мечта Так следуй за мечтой О, Юпенди! Там растет сладчайший плод! Лишь кусок сжуешь, Ты с ума сойдешь, Крышу начисто сорвет. О, Юпенди! Царит веселье там всегда! Но в этот дом Иди вдвоем, Тогда придешь туда. Ты ищи его, сколько хватит жара, От Танганьики до Килиманджаро! Этот рай лишь там, где влюбленных пара Он всегда с тобой! Киара (говорит): Юпенди значит любовь! Рафики (говорит): Добро пожаловать в Юпенди! О, Юпенди! Там растет сладчайший плод! Лишь кусок сжуешь, Ты с ума сойдешь, Крышу начисто сорвет. О, Юпенди! Царит веселье там всегда! Но в этот дом Иди вдвоем, Тогда придешь туда. Рафики, Кову и Киара: О, Юпенди! Рай! О, Юпенди! Твой рай! О, Юпенди! Рай! О, Юпенди! Твой рай! О, Юпенди! Рай! О, Юпенди! Твой рай! О, Юпенди! Рай! О, Юпенди! Твой рай! О, Юпенди! О, Юпенди! О, Юпенди! Оригинальный текст There's a place where the crazy moon Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom Will carry you away Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines And the rhino rumba in a conga line And the pink flamingos are intertwined As the stars come out to play In Upendi Where the passion fruit grows sweet And it's so divine That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true Your heart will lead you there In Upendi In Upendi You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep Better hold your breath cause the water's deep It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap But falling's half the fun! In Upendi Where the passion fruit grows sweet And it's so divine That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true Your heart will take you there You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro But you'll find Upendi wherever you are Oh, underneath the sun In Upendi Where the passion fruit grows sweet And it's so divine That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true We'll take you there Upendi Down in Upendi Way down In Upendi! Down in Upendi Way down In Upendi! Down in Upendi Way down In Upendi! Down in Upendi Way down In Upendi! Видео The Lion King II - Upendi (russian version) The Lion King 2 - Upendi (HD) Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из второй части мультфильма Категория:Король Лев 2